Help Me Sleep
by BrokenDiadem
Summary: Dean and Sam have a tagalong, only because they burned her house down trying to gank a ghost. Now, she's full of attitude can be exhausting. When she can't sleep, Dean does all he can to help her. (SMUT warning). One-shot for now. If people would like to story to grow more then I will write it out!


I knew that I should never have gone to that bar. There are certain times that you can think back to and pin point exactly where you fucked up in life. My point, was at that dinky ass bar in my dinky ass home town. Now I cant exactly blame myself for being in that bar, but I could have said no. I should have said no.

"Amanda? Amanda, are you awake?"

I look up from the window at the two men sitting in front of me. They were both very handsome. One tall and lengthy with kind eyes. The other is more muscular, and rude if I do say so myself. "Yes. I was just thinking. Is there something you need?" I respond. They looked at each other and the lanky one answered me, "We are stopping for the night at a motel. Would you rather stay with Dean or me?"

"I could just sleep in my own room. I don't need baby sitters" I replied. Dean glared at me, got out of the car and slammed his door. The lanky one just sighed and turned back to face the front. I continued looking out my window, watching the bugs circle frantically around the street light.

I could just get out of the car and make a run for it. I may not be the fastest person in this car, but I would bet my life that I am the smartest. Thats it, I'm going to make a run for it. I opened the door as fast as I could and bolted, only to collide hard with Dean. I guess I should have looked to where I was going first. See? This is my problem, I act then think. Damn it.

"Sammy, you were supposed to be watching her man!" Dean yelled. I looked back into the car at Sam, apologies in my eyes. I didn't want Dean to yell at him. I just wanted to get away from all this. Go back home and… Oh, right, I don't have a home anymore. Stupid Winchesters. I can't believe they burned my fucking house down! I just paid that thing off.

Anger flooded through me as I thought about the last 48 hours of my life. I looked into Deans eyes, and punched him in the face. I don't think that I hit him as hard as he stumbled, I think he was surprised. I went after him again, this time he ducked, swirled and held my arms to my side. I struggled against him, but he never let go. When I look into his eyes again, I see an emotion that I am all to familiar with, _pity_.

I stopped struggling, Dean eyed me up, "Are you ready to behave now?" I just looked at Sam, who stepped in, telling Dean to back off and let me go. He obliged and I helped get everything out of the car that we would need. I followed Dean and Sam up to our rooms. Dean handed me my key, "You have your own room, please don't run. We are just trying to help you."

I couldn't help myself, I smiled. I looked at him and Sam, thanked them and unlocked the door. Wow, this is one dinky ass motel room, but it is all mine. "What time are we leaving?" I ask, as Sam unlocks their room. "Around 8 in the morning" Sam replies. I nod my thanks and bid my goodnights.

Locking the door behind me, I just sit on the bed. For the first time all night, I cry. I cry for everything I lost. I cry for the poor woman who was so distraught in life, that even in death, she found no peace. I don't know how long I cried for, but I know that by the time I stopped, my head hurt and I could barely keep my eyes open. I rifled through my bag, took out a clean outfit, and hopped in the shower. The steam from the shower seemed to penetrate every inch of the room. It seemed that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

" _Please! Help me! Amanda, I need you to help me"_ t _he ghastly thing cried out for me as if she knew me. I looked around for someone, anyone. There was no one here, just her and me. Terror filled every inch of me. I felt more eyes looking at me. I was looking around the room and saw red eyes everywhere, not blinking, just staring._

I bolted upright in the bed sweating, or was it tears. I tried to close my eyes again, but I felt like I was being watched. I took out my phone, no new messages. So, I opened a new one.

 **A: Hey, are you up?**

 **D: I am now. Is everything ok?**

Before I had the chance to reply, there was a knock at my door. Looking through the peephole, I saw Dean standing there, "Amanda, let me in. What's wrong?" I opened the door quickly and ushered him inside.

"Geez, wake up the hole motel why don't you?" I spat at him. Now I feel guilty, I shouldn't have snapped at him. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." Dean sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me. Like _really_ looked at me. I could see his eyes traveling from my feet to my legs, up to my stomach, then breasts, only to finally land on my eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him, he just shrugged.

"What was your nightmare about? The ghost that was in your house?" He asked me in a way that someone might ask a person for the time. Not like I almost died. Not like my house didn't burn to the ground.

I went over and sat next to him. "It started out with the ghost, but then it changed to red eyes, staring at me. It was more terrifying than that stupid ghost. I got scared, so I woke myself up. When I tried to close my eyes again, it felt like I was being watched. So I texted you."

He sighed and looked at me. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. Almost like instinct, I kissed him back, before breaking apart and backing up as far as I could from him. "What the hell was that for?" I practically screamed at him. He stood up, took three long strides, and blocked me against the wall. "You had a bad dream, I want to help you not have bad dreams. I can help you forget about the ghost and the eyes. I can make you so tired that you fall asleep and cant dream at all. Would you like that?" I looked into his eyes, expecting to find the same pitiful look, only to be surprised by the fire that was in them. I jerked my head down, letting him know that I did want him to help me.

He started to kiss me again, this time it was passionate and needy. I kissed him back, full force. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. His hands trailed down my sides, resting at my hips. His thumbs drawing little circles on my hip bones. The touch sent shivers through my body. I felt Dean smile against my lips and grind his hips into mine. I could feel his dick through his jeans, and the thought of it inside me, made me shiver again.

Dean pulled back and guided me over to the bed. I laid down on my back and he crawled up next to me. He began kissing my neck and my collarbone. Biting. Sucking. It felt so good, I couldn't even think about the marks that were going to be left on my skin by the time this was done.

I felt his hands slip under my shirt. I lifted up a little as he pulled the shirt over my head. I heard him suck in a breath. I looked over at him, "Did you expect me to sleep with a bra on? They are uncomfortable enough in the day time in public."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me. I kind of enjoy undressing a woman though. This is good, trust me." He remarked as he took a nipple in between his teeth. He traced his tongue around my bud. A soft moan escaped my lips. He did it again and again each time getting the same reaction. My hands traveled down his chest, over the mound in his jeans. Each time his tongue flicked across my nipple, I stroked him through his jeans. He lifted his shirt off his head and it took all my will power not to gawk at him. Good God, it should be illegal for someone this good looking to be that good of a kisser.

I undid his pants and slipped my hand down, under his jeans, under his boxers. I grasped him fully in my hands and stroked him. Every movement of my hand, his breathing increased, little moans were now escaping his lips. I leaned in to kiss him, but then suddenly, he wasn't there. I felt nothing in my hand, there was no weight on the bed. I looked up and saw him standing at the foot of the bed, "Is everything alright?" I asked him. He shook his head and said, "tonight is about you, and making you forget, helping you sleep."

I nodded as he crawled on top of me. He kissed me deep and hard. I felt his hands pulling my shorts and underwear off. "How much do you want this?" he asked. I was going to answer until he slipped his finger inside me. I moaned and he said, "So wet sweetheart. You want this bad, don't you?" I nodded. He took that as an invitation to pump his finger in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure as he began circling my clit with his thumb.

"Dean, oh God, Yes! Don't stop, please?" I begged him. I was so close, so close to finishing. Then he removed his finger. Before I could say anything, he had his face in-between my leg. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face up.

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked. "I've never had anyone go down on me before. My other boyfriends always told me that it smells bad down there" I admit to him, not looking in his eyes. He lifts my chin up, so I am forced to look at him. He doesn't say a word, but puts a finger back inside me, takes it out, and places it in his mouth.

"Mmmmm. So sweet. Not at all like fish. If you really don't want to me to, I won't, but you should know that I don't find it unappetizing."

I bit my lip, and nodded my head. "Close your eyes, if you're nervous." He told me. So I did, I closed them, anticipation growing in my core.

I felt his tongue graze my folds, I took a sharp intake of breath, then his tongue was inside me. Licking every inch of my pussy. I moaned loudly and grasped onto his hair. His hands came up and started massaging my clit. As his tongue worked me, I thrusted my hips into his face. He circled my clit with his tongue and moved his fingers back inside me. The combination was nothing like I have experienced before. I came so hard, the spasms hit my body like a brick wall. I moaned his name over and over again. He crawled back up to me and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips, it made me more wet than I already was.

He slipped his dick inside me slowly, allowing me to get used to it. Once I gave him the go ahead, he began rocking in and out of me, slowly. Driving me crazy, until I couldn't take it any more. I flipped us over and rode him. He moaned my name as I swirled my hips and bounced up and down. The next thing I knew I was coming, and so was he. I fell into a heap next to him on the bed, exhausted. The last thing I remember was him kissing my forehead before waking up.


End file.
